Hidden
by Jedifangirl98
Summary: After suffering from an injury during a mission, Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple to heal. Soon after, while Obi-Wan is away on a mission, Anakin begins to realize there is something very wrong with the wound. Should he hide the problem so as to continue training? Set between TPM and AOTC


Anakin ducked and rolled as a knife flew through the air straight towards him. He flipped up and slashed at the Jin'ha that had thrown the weapon. "Anakin, we need to retreat and call for more backup!" Obi-Wan ran past him and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing Anakin to retreat after Obi-Wan. They ducked and swerved through the swampy land, avoiding all the lasers targeted at them.

They were on the planet Obredaan where they were supposed to investigate the strange behavior of the Jin'ha, who had suddenly disappeared off the grid. However, their plan did not go accordingly, and now they were running for their lives, with a whole army of Jin'ha chasing after them.

Anakin gasped, trying to catch his breath as he tried to catch up with Obi-Wan who was several feet ahead. Suddenly, he tripped over a root, and his ankle twisted sharply. A sharp, burning pain enveloped his foot, and he gritted his teeth, trying not to yell from the pain. Before he could get up, a laser bolt hit him in the shoulder, and he let out the scream of agony that he had been holding in. Obi-Wan skidded to halt and whirled around. "Anakin!" Without a second's pause, he flung his apprentice over his shoulder and continued to race to the shuttle. Anakin moaned, his mind clouded with the pain. In what seemed like a few minutes, Obi-Wan made it up the ramp, placed Anakin down gently, and steered the shuttle out of the atmosphere and set it in hyperspace.

He sighed, wiping his brow, and turned to Anakin who was breathing heavily, eyes half closed. "Anakin, can you hear me?" He crouched down next to his 15 year-old apprentice with a look of concern, surveying his wounds. Anakin nodded slowly but couldn't muster up enough energy to reply. Obi-Wan slowly pulled Anakin's shirt off to inspect the shoulder wound, making Anakin arch his back with pain and cry out softly. "That shot must have gone straight through the nerves," Obi-Wan muttered. He pulled a bacta patch from the medicine cabinet and placed it over the wound. He then turned his attention to Anakin's ankle, which was rapidly swelling and turning a bluish-purple. After bandaging the wound, he picked up his passed-out apprentice and placed him on the bunk. He then trudged over to the hologram projector and summoned up the Council. As they flickered into view, Obi-Wan bowed. "Our mission has failed, Masters, and we could not find out the reason for the disappearance of the Jin'ha from the grid. We were attacked by a whole army of Jin'ha, my apprentice was wounded, and I had to put the shuttle into flight. We are heading back to Coruscant where I request backup and time for my apprentice to heal from his wounds."

Yoda nodded his head, "Send backup we will. But time we cannot give. Leave without your apprentice you will."

Obi-Wan grimaced, not wanting to leave Anakin alone on Coruscant, but he did not want to argue with the council. "Very well." He shut of the hologram and slumped down into the cockpit, exhausted. He pulled out his datapad and typed in "Planet: Obredaan, history." He might as well get some research done before having to deal with the Council, his apprentice, and an army of clone troopers. Just then, Anakin groaned in his sleep, and Obi-Wan got up to check on him. His face was flushed and sweaty, and Obi-Wan placed a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. Anakin shot up suddenly into a sitting position, and Obi-Wan jerked his hand back, taken by surprise. "Master!" Anakin gasped, and grabbed onto Obi-Wan's arm, breathing heavily.

"You are alright, Anakin. I'm getting you back to Coruscant, so you can get the medical attention you need." Anakin frowned slightly, trying to clear the fog in his mind so that he could understand. Obi-Wan patted his head and gently pushed him down into a lying position, being mindful of his shoulder. His forehead was burning up as Obi-Wan once again laid his hand on his apprentice's forehead. Using the Force, he brushed his hand across Anakin's forehead, helping him to sleep in spite of the fever and the pain. Anakin's eyelids drooped, and he slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, they arrived at Coruscant, and Anakin was hurried off to the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan did not follow him so as to discuss plans with the Council. Anakin drifted in and out of consciousness as he was wheeled to the Halls of Healing. However, he was jerked awake later on by a crushing pain in his shoulder. He was on top of a metal table, and several healers were busy binding his wounds. He moaned slightly as his ankle was jostled and winced as a splitting headache set in

Just then, Obi-Wan entered the room, looking more tired than usual. He patted Anakin's good shoulder and turned to one of the healers. "How are his shoulder and foot?

The healer beckoned to the door and proceeded to exit the room. Obi-Wan followed her, glancing worriedly at Anakin. "So how is he? Is there something the matter?

The healer shook her head. "We don't think it is anything to worry about as of now. His foot was sprained severely, but it will be fine. He will just need to keep it up for several weeks and avoid any combat training. It's his shoulder that is the problem."

Obi-Wan frowned. "The pain in his shoulder did seem to be worse than it should have been, and he had a fever which was odd considering that the wound wasn't infected."

"Yes," she nodded. "There was a small piece of metal buried in the center of the wound, which is odd considering it is a laser wound. The shoulder is actually infected because of it, but other than that, we don't see any problems. I would just keep an eye on him for the next couple weeks and make sure there isn't any change in his health."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed the healer back into the room. The other healers had placed him in a power chair, and he had drifted off to sleep once again.

"Please let this be nothing," he muttered as he pushed his wounded apprentice out of the Halls of Healing.


End file.
